


Buffy Sonnet # 2

by sobsister



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsister/pseuds/sobsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 in sonnet form. Bits of it, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Sonnet # 2

Provoked by strange desire we make our stand

and rush against each other all enraged

by pride, all loving touch is henceforth banned.

Close-fisted hands keep pilgrim kisses caged.

While bruising knuckles roughly touch my face,

fine substitutes for lips I do reject,

across your cheek bright blood fans out like lace

\--- the life you stole from those I should protect.

Raised unworthy, my loathing turns to lust.

Alike in dislike no longer, I crave

the dead, who are like me, reanimated dust.

Your hopeful hands are frozen by the grave,

your tenderness more hurtful than your taunts.

Your bloody fist's the only kiss I want.


End file.
